


We play together

by BobbyBubbles



Category: Choices - Fandom, It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Au where Mc visits Redfield alone, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bullying, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, MC has neglectful but not abusive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyBubbles/pseuds/BobbyBubbles
Summary: What would have happened if Mc hadn't kept her promise as a child of not visiting Redfield alone? How would it have changed the story?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So was anyone else ticked off by the groups reaction when they finally see Redfield? Like I know that he was a shadow looking monster but damn he was nothing but kind to them. It really bugged me that they immediately called him names and wanted to run. I wished there had been an option to console him but there wasn't so I wrote this story instead. Because I know my Mc would be compassionate and naive enough to want to help him.

Salem tossed and turned for hours ,but now matter how hard she tried she could not fall asleep. The thought of Mr.Red all alone in the woods haunted her. Especially the sad face he had made at her friend's reaction to his appearance. For the first time in her short life of eight years,Salem had wanted to punch her friends. How could they be so rude to someone who had been nothing but kind to them?

They even called him freak just because of his appearance! Mr. Red couldn't help the way he looked! And the worst part was that Mr.Red had looked so heartbroken. His once luminous white eyes had dimmed and had looked so lost as he gazed at them. It had almost caused Salem to cry at the sight. With sheer will she had manged not to react angrily as she placated her fearful friends. But the rage at their reaction had lingered in her.

When they had asked her what they should do about Mr.Red she had pointingly replied " I for one trust Mr. Red".

And with a glance saw how Mr.Red visibly perked up from her words. She then planned with them about how they were going to keep visiting him and they made a rule about never going to see him alone. We all play together they promised. But It was a promise that was now plagued Salem as she lay awake in her bed. She stared at the fairy lights stringed up on her wall as she thought about what she should do.

She wanted to visit Mr. Red tonight and make sure he knew how much she valued him as a friend, but knew that would mean visiting him alone. Salem had always been taught to honor her word but the thought of Mr. Red possibly hurting, wounded her. His earlier remarks of "no... friends.....no one.....all alone", replayed in her mind and at once hardened her resolve.

She wouldn't stand by while a friend was hurting she just couldn't! With a determined nod she softly creeped out of bed and as quietly as possible slid on her pink bed robe and black rain boots to protect her feet from ouside. As she made her way down the wooden stairs she took care to step away from each board that creaked.

A skill she had learned at the age of five when she had been left alone all day. Their had been nothing to do so she had gone up and down the stairs till she had memorized each part that made a sound. A skill that she was happy to have acquired as it helped her successfully manage to sneak down the stairs and out the house.

Once outside she sprinted into the woods grateful that she lived right on the edge of them. She was so tired already that she doubted she would have been able to make it if it had been located further away. Through dark foliage and branch filled trails Salem trekked down the familiar though obscure trail till she reached Mr.Red's home, or as her friends dubbed it, the ruins. As she got to the open entrance she raised her hand to knock on the stone threshold but suddenly had a feeling of apprehension.

What if Mr.Red is sleeping?, she thought. What if he's angry that I came here so late at night? What if he's mad at me for not sticking up for him more? The last thought hurt her the most. Standing still with her hand still hovering in indecision Salem suddenly felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she realized the forest felt wrong. 

The wind had stopped blowing and all sounds had ceased. Even the sounds of the midnight crickets and insects had stilled, leaving nothing but unnatural silence. All of her senses tingled for her to leave when she glanced through the open doorway and saw white milky eyes staring back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

From the doorway Mr.Red's unnatural silhouette floated ominously. Mr.Red didn't approach her but just stared at her in the silence, probably wondering why she had came so late and without the others. He didn't appear angry however. Time seemed to stop and stand still as Salem stared into those pale, but never blank eyes. With a wave of uncertainty she tried for a hesitant smile.

"Hello Mr.Red, I know it's late but I was wondering if we could play now instead of later".

At the word _play_ Mr.Red's eyes flashed a brilliant blue.Before Salem could even blink she found herself engulfed in a warm embrace, as shadowed arms wrapped suddenly around her. 

A normal kid might have been scared and tried to fight off this kind of encounter, but Salem had never been normal. In fact she was an vastly lonely and touched starved child.So to her, a kid deprived of human affection, a hug was amazing.Salem closed her eyes and melted into Mr.Red's comforting strong arms, feeling at once completely safe.

She nestled her face into his surprisingly solid form, with her head resting just under his chin. All too soon for Salem, Mr.Red gently put her down as he gazed at her fondly. His blue eyes squinting as if he was smiling broadly.

It seemed that she had been right a visit alone had been a good idea. Mr.Red appeared to be feeling better already.Feeling like she could burst with joy Salem grabbed Mr.Red's hand as she led him back outside.

"Let's play hide and seek"!

Mr.Red nodded happily as he obediently turned his back on her and started to count in his unique whispering voice. With a grin Salem crept quietly away as she tried to think of a good place to hide.The sound of Mr.Red's counting fading as she trekked deeper into the vast forest.

She weaved through the trees for some time before she found it.Nestled between some roots and a large rock a hollow log lay. The bark on it gleamed invitingly in the moonlight.

Salem rushed to crawl inside. The log was wider than she expected inside so she had plenty of room to stretch out and lay comfortably. Minutes passed by as she listened for her friend's approach. She couldn't listen for sounds of twigs snapping or grass being crunched on because Mr. Red always floated a few feet above the ground as he moved. 

Instead she listened for his unique voice. Even when he didn't speak Mr.Red was never silent. Always around him you could hear quiet whispers and soft sighs and mingled together. The words indistinguishable no mater how hard you tried to listen.

Salem wasn't sure Mr.Red was even aware that he did it. Suddenly she realized the forest was completely silent. Not even the buzzing of insects could be heard.Then she heard it. Faint whispers seemingly coming from all around her.

With her heart beating fast in excitement Salem put her hands over her mouth to try and quiet her breathing. a few tense seconds ticked by. With a sudden lurch Salem found herself yanked out of the log and thrown high into the air. She screamed as she felt herself go weightless as she fell before warm arms caught her safely. Mr. Red's eyes smiled at her as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. 

Probably laughing at her hair which had flown around widely as she hit the air and her bathrobe hanging precariously on one shoulder which had come undone in the momentum. Giggling and panting from the adrenaline rush Salem rested her head on Mr.Red's shoulder. Mr.Red cooed happily back at her. When her giggles finally stopped Salem grinned while asking "again"?

Mr.Red nodded enthusiastically fast. They played for hours hiding and searching before Salem found herself yawning. With a start she realized that the once black sky was now turning a light blue. She had been out the whole night. With a curious coo Mr.Red gently tapped her arm. Gazing at his concerned face Salem found she didn't want to leave. Instead of explaining that she had to go home she simply stretched out her arms to him and said "I'm sleepy now".

At once Mr.Red scooped her up and carried her back to his home. It seemed he didn't want her to leave either. Once inside he settled down in a dark corner as he closed her pink bed robe around her more closely so she wouldn't be cold. 

Salem could barely keep her eyes open as Mr.Red gently started to rock her from side to side in his warm embrace. Never before had Salem felt so comforted. Knowing that Mr.Red would watch out for her while she slept Salem let herself succumb to sleep. But right before dozing off she whispered a quick "good night Mr.Red", and "love you".

A quiet but fond voice whispered back unheard " _ **love you too."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Salem awoke to the best sleep she had ever had. She felt completely refreshed yet too comfortable to get up. Reluctant to even open her eyes she moved herself closer into the cozy embrace. Dozing for a few more minutes Salem felt a soft sigh blow a few strands of her hair against her forehead.

Fluttering her eyes open Salem found Mr. Red staring down at her and even though his eyes were his usual white, his gaze seemed completely soft and kind. Salem could only gaze back with a smile. Mr.Red surprised a giggle from her as he suddenly pressed his head against hers and nuzzled her softly. Giggling she nuzzled him back. Mr.Red sighed contentedly and leaned back when a loud warbled song sounded outside.

With a dash Salem jumped up and ran to the glassless window and looked out. Outside the ruin the forest was awake. The birds were singing, the insects were buzzing, and the squirrels were chittering in the trees overhead. Right outside the front of the ruins a robin stood proudly serenading the morning. Salem watched it completely enraptured. 

She felt Mr.Red's silent presence behind her as he too listened to the song. When it was over the robin flew off into the distance. In the following silence Salem realized with a start that she had to get home. She had spent the whole night and most of the morning in the forest. A way longer time than she had originally set out to do, but still she couldn't regret it. 

For the first time in a long time Salem hadn't felt lonely. Furthermore she had ensured her new friend hadn't either. Though she doubted her parents noticed she was gone she still felt she should check with them in case they had. The last thing she wanted was to worry them.

Turning toward her companion she said reluctantly "I have to go home now." 

At once Mr. Red's luminous eyes noticeably dimmed. He reached for her hand as she moved to the door, trying to stop her. Salem turned back to smile sadly back at him

. " I'll be back later", she stated as she squeezed his hand softly. 

Still he refused to let go of her. "I promise I will" she added. 

With a sad whine Mr.Red released her hand and watched her from the door way as she left and soon disappeared into the distance. The bright sunlight keeping him from following, to walk her back home. When Salem got back to her house she crept inside quietly ,but when she climbed the stairs to her room she found her efforts were for nothing. On top of her door was a note taped to it with her mom's familiar handwriting.

It stated that breakfast was in the fridge and that she would be back home at 7:00. Salem sighed disappointed ,but not surprised ,that her mom hadn't even bothered to open her bedroom door to check on her before leaving for work. With a shake of her head she went inside her room to change out of her pink nightgown and pink bathrobe. She decided to wear her favorite yellow dress with the sunflowers print on it combined with her yellow sneakers. 

She then brushed her long dark hair and tied it in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Then she went downstairs to microwave her breakfast from the fridge. The usual eggs and sausages her mom always cooked for her for the mornings. 

When she finished eating she pulled up her stepping stool to the sink and washed her plate, fork, and cup before placing them on the dish rack to dry. 

She was just about to take out the trash when she heard a catchy beat knocked on the front door. Smiling at the familiar sound Noah always made she ran to the door and opened it to greet him.


End file.
